1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a torch and more particularly to an improved swirl combustion air fuel torch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas torches are used to combine air with a combustible fuel. The torches attempt to combine the air with the fuel to create an appropriate mixture ratio to provide a heating or cutting flame which is then used to heat or cut through materials such as metal. However, because of various factors, such as different fuel types and densities, flow rates, etc. it can be difficult to provide a torch which optimizes the fuel/air mixture to provide a stable and optimal flame.